Scout
Der Scout (Deutsch: "Aufklärer") ist eine der neun Klassen aus Team Fortress und Team Fortress 2. Er ist, wie auch der Soldier und der Pyro, eine der drei offensiven Klassen und als solche besonders wendig und schnell. Biographie "Als jüngster von acht Brüdern aus dem Süden von Boston lernte der Scout schnell, wie man Probleme mit der Faust löst. Mit sieben älteren Brüdern an seiner Seite schienen Kämpfe allerdings verloren, bevor sich der Wicht des Wurfes in in eine angemessene Nähe manövrieren konnte, weshalb der Scout sich beibrachte zu rennen. Er rannte überall hin, die ganze Zeit, bis er seine tollwütigen Hunde von Geschwistern in jeder Schlägerei besiegen konnte." Fähigkeiten Die Besonderheit des Scouts ist seine Wendigkeit. Er bewegt sich schneller als jede andere Klasse im Spiel und kann sogar einen Doppelsprung machen. Außerdem nimmt der Kontrollpunkte doppelt so schnell wie andere Klassen ein, weshalb er sich besonders für das Spiel mit Kontrollpunkten eignet. Sein Nachteil ist die niedrige Lebensenergie, mit nur 125 Lebenspunkten ist er nicht besonders robust, was nicht bedeutet, dass er es nicht mit stärken Klassen aufnehmen kann. Ausrüstung Primärwaffen Sekundärwaffen Nahkampfwaffen Gegenstandssets : Hauptartikel: Gegenstandssets Mit dem Mann-Conomy-Update und nachfolgende Updates wurden dem Spiel auch diverse Gegenstandssets hinzugefügt, die in manchen Fällen besondere Effekte auf ihre Träger haben. Derzeit gibt es für den Scout vier verschiedene Sets: *Die Eilzustellung (seit dem Mann-Conomy-Update) *Der #1 Fan (seit dem Über-Update) *Die Curse-a-Nature (seit dem Sehr gruseligen Halloween-Special) *Santas kleiner Komplize (seit Australische Weihnachten 2011-Update) Taktiken Allgemein *''"Als Scout erobern Sie Kontrollpunkte und schieben die Frachtlore doppelt so schnell wie andere Klassen."'' *''"Als Scout sind Sie am effektivsten, wenn Sie in Bewegung bleiben und Ihre Geschwindigkeit nutzen."'' Waffenspezifisch *''"Als Scout schubst die Force-A-Nature Gegner auf geringe Distanz weg."'' *''"Wenn Sie als Scout die Force-A-Nature in der Luft abfeuern, werden Sie entgegen die Schussrichtung geschleudert. Nutzen Sie dies, um weitere Sprünge durchzuführen."'' *''"Als Scout benutzen der Shortstop und die Pistole den gleichen Munitionsvorrat. Benutzen Sie ihre Munition überlegt, wenn Sie beide angelegt haben."'' *''"Nutzen Sie als Scout die Effizienz des Shortstop bei mittlerer bis großer Reichweite, um gefährliche Gegner fern zu halten."'' *''"Als Scout werden die Mini-Krits des Soda-Poppers automatisch aktiviert, sobald die Hype-Anzeige voll ist. Planen Sie Ihre Bewegungen, damit sich der Bonus im richtigen Moment aktiviert!"'' *''"Als Scout können Sie mit dem Flügelstürmer mehr Schaden als mit der Pistole zufügen, dafür ist das Magazin kleiner. Setzen Sie den Flügelstürmer auf kurze Distanz ein, um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie Ihr Ziel auch treffen!"'' *''"Benutzen Sie als Scout den Bonk! Atomenergie-Drink, um gefährliche Gebiete zu durchqueren und Sentrygun-Beschuss von Ihren Teamkollegen abzulenken."'' *''"Setzen Sie als Scout die Krit-a-Cola gezielt ein. Bei Überaschungsangriffen und Ihrem Geschwindigkeitsvorteil können Sie damit Mini-Krits ausweichen."'' *''"Als Scout gewinnen Sie und Ihre Teammitglieder Gesundheit zurück, wenn Sie Gegner treffen, die mit Saurer Milch beworfen wurden. Leiten Sie damit Kämpfe ein, um die Überlebenschancen Ihres Teams zu verbessern." '' *''"Benutzen Sie als Scout Saure Milch, um Feuer an sich oder Teamkollegen zu löschen."'' *''"Wenn Sie als Scout den Sandman anlegen, wird Ihre maximale Gesundheit verringert. Benutzen Sie Ihren Schläger, wenn Überleben Vorran hat."'' *''"Als Scout betäubt der Sandman-Ball Gegner auf kurze Distanz überhaupt nicht, paralysiert sie jedoch bei maximaler Reichweite."'' *''"Wenn Sie als Scout den Sandman benutzen, drücken Sie MOUSE2, um einen Baseball auf entfernte Gegner zu schlagen und Sie zu betäuben." '' *''"Wenn Sie als Scout die Zuckerstange angelegt haben, lassen getötete Gegner immer Medikits fallen - unabhängig davon, welche Waffe sie benutzt haben." '' *''"Als Scout lassen Sie Gegner bluten, die mit dem Boston-Beißer getroffen wurden. Wenn Sie sie verfehlen, fügen Sie sich den Schaden jedoch selbst zu. Das Bluten kann mit Medikits sofort kuriert werden."'' *''"Als Scout fügen Sie mit der Sonne-am-Stiel brennenden Gegnern kritischen Schaden zu, sie ist jedoch schwächer als ihr Schläger. Arbeiten Sie am besten mit einem Pyro Ihres Teams zusammen um größtmöglichen Schaden mit Ihrer Waffe anzurichten."'' *''"Als Scout erleidet ein Gegner, den Sie mit dem Kriegsfächer treffen, Mini-Krits durch jeden weiteren Treffer. Arbeiten Sie also mit Ihren Teamkollegen zusammen, um diese Eigenschaft voll auszunutzen." '' *''"Als Scout können Sie mit dem Atomisierer Dreifachsprünge ausführen! Nutzen Sie ihn, um Gegnern auszuweichen und nur schwer erreichbar Stellen zu erklimmen."'' *''"Achten sie als Scout auf Ihre Gesundheit, wenn Sie den Atomisierer nutzen. Ein schlecht eingesetzter Dreifachsprung könnte Sie das Leben kosten."'' *''"Als Scout können Sie den Alternativangriff (MOUSE 2) des Geschenkpapier-Meuchlers einsetzen, um Gegner bluten zu lassen! Setzen Sie ihn ein, um Gegnern damit aus der Entfernung Schaden zufügen zu können."'' Video thumb|center|450px|[[Meet the Scout]] Trivia *Stefan Günther spricht nicht nur den Scout, sondern auch Robb Stark aus der berühmten Serie Game of Thrones. Galerie Werbung I am Bread.jpg|Steam-Werbung für das Team Fortress 2-Update von I am Bread. Kategorie:Klassen (Team Fortress) Kategorie:Team Fortress 2